


More Than Four

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Why Cas likes these mornings best.





	

It's the mornings after Dean gets at least seven hours of sleep that Cas loves the most. It isn't because he's better rested, though Cas doesn't have a complaint about that.

It's the fact that Dean can  _ allow _ himself the extra hours, instead of his all too customary four, that makes those mornings special.

Those hours mean that there was no pending doom to keep Dean up. They mean that no nightmares made his sleep spotty, at best. They mean that no imminent danger needs taking care of at an ungodly hour.

Those are the mornings that Dean hums while he butters their toast. 

Those mornings, Dean doesn’t get mad that Sam left the blender unwashed in the sink.

Those mornings, Dean’s laugh comes a little easier, it’s a little louder, it’s a little less afraid of being the last of its kind.

And if Dean is a more generous with his touch when it comes to Cas, if his kisses last just that much longer, if he tends to suggest they return to bed-  _ no, Cas, I’m not tired still- _ then yeah, Cas will go ahead and call those mornings his favourites.

Maybe he tries harder to orchestrate them too. Tries to make it so the circumstances are just right. Tries to string two, four, six of those mornings together. It ends up benefiting the world and there’s the whole greater good thing, but to Cas, mostly, there’s Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick blurb. First time writing destiel. Thoughts?


End file.
